Vida Possível
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre é o amor dos comerciais da televisão. Por vezes é o amor que podemos ter. Yaoi, AU, Saga e Shura. Concurso Need for Fic Aniversário 9 anos.


**VIDA POSSÍVEL**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Era difícil ser um policial, mas era pior ainda amar um policial. Shura aprendera sobre aquilo da maneira mais realista possível: apaixonando-se por Saga.

Toda vez que ele via Saga entrar pela porta, são e salvo, agradecia a qualquer entidade por ele ainda estar vivo após dez anos na força especial, ou como era comumente conhecida, SWAT.

A cada chamada no celular, a cada aviso de crise, o espanhol de nascimento via seu amor sair, sem titubear, e sabia o quanto ele se esforçava para devolver alguém à sua família, para evitar maiores danos, para resgatar pessoas e tornar o dia de muitos outros melhor.

E também sabia o quanto ele tentava voltar para Shura inteiro. E Shura esperava ele voltar. Por horas a fio, com crença total de que estariam juntos e bem em algum momento.

Não devia ser nada fácil ser quem Saga era. Os anos iam passando e o corpo de Saga seguia sendo moldado, dia após dia, para responder aos requisitos de força, velocidade, presteza.

Excelência nos testes físicos, na aptidão para defesa pessoal, tiro, situações de risco.

Mas também não devia ser nada fácil ser quem Shura era. Os anos iam passando e o corpo de Shura seguia sendo moldado, dia após dia, para responder aos requisitos de flexibilidade, mobilidade, habilidade, ritmo. Um bailarino espetacular! Um artista sem igual, um professor de dança amoroso e talentoso que simplesmente se recusava a fazer turnês longas para poder estar por perto quando seu amor voltava para casa.

Ambos haviam feito escolhas.

Saga não fora promovido para não passar mais tempo fora de casa.

Shura não se tornara um bailarino famoso para não ter que viajar tanto.

Aceitaram mudanças em suas vidas para poderem estar juntos e era isso que importava.

Não havia sido como nas novelas em que tudo se encaixava, tudo era lindo e todos eram felizes para sempre, mas funcionava para eles.

Era uma longa estrada pela qual eles dois corriam juntos, tentando aproveitar os bons momentos, suportar os piores dias e aprender com cada experiência.

Não era simples, nem era fácil, mas era a vida que tinham.

Shura se aposentara dos palcos há dois anos e agora se dedicava a ser um professor de dança pacato e tranquilo. Lembrava dos dias atribulados logo que se envolvera com o policial de alta estirpe sem querer, num acidente que sofrera há uns oito anos. Pensava que seria um casinho simples, de um mês ou dois... Ledo engano.

Saga imaginara que era uma paixonite qualquer e que estaria solitário, novamente, após um mês ou dois, como era seu costume.

Ledo engano.

Simplesmente não conseguiram se separar e tiveram que mudar muita coisa em ambos para ficar juntos. Eram muito diferentes e eram perfeitos um para o outro. Era uma vida boa, mas também podia ser tensa e haviam aprendido a lidar com aquilo do jeito que dava.

Shura já perdera a conta de quantas vezes passara dias e noites no hospital. Saga já levara tiros, já quebrara ossos por todos os lugares do corpo, tinha cicatrizes de facadas, cortes com arame farpado, já quase se afogara, ficara preso num incêndio...

A lista de situações de perigos era infinda!

Tal como era infindo o amor deles dois.

No começo nem sabiam como poderiam viver juntos. Uma confusão de perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Como Shura, um rapaz de futuro promissor, poderia aceitar se tornar apenas um pacato professor de dança, poderia viver com um homem que saía no meio da madrugada? Que não tinha horários? Que podia morrer de hora para outra?

Como Saga, que poderia galgar cargos importantíssimos na hierarquia policial, poderia deixar aquilo tudo de lado para simplesmente não querer ser removido para lugares ermos para fazer treinamentos inumanos e servir em locais de conflitos acirrados e risco de vida altíssimo?

O tempo foi passando, foram se adaptando um ao outro. Shura aprendera a não questionar tanto. A encerrar almoços e jantares quando o celular tocava. A ir dormir sozinho e a não ter expectativas.

Saga aprendera a valorizar ainda mais cada momento. Aprendera a dançar valsa e a dançar flamenco. Teve aulas de paso doble e adorava os momentos em que dançavam juntos no meio da sala, bebiam vinho e faziam amor. Sem motivo nenhum, celebravam, apenas aproveitavam a vida juntos.

O tempo foi tirando as dúvidas mais enterradas nos corações dos dois, foi mostrando caminhos alternativos para aquele relacionamento dar certo. Nada era muito normal para eles.

Um aniversário podia ser celebrado dois dias depois da data. Um jantar podia ser interrompido para Saga sair correndo. Shura pagava a conta e ia para casa dormir. E esperava. Pacientemente.

Podiam ter que parar de fazer amor sem aviso quando uma emergência surgia e Saga saía correndo para salvar alguém deixando Shura tristonho e sozinho na cama vazia. Não era fácil, mas não era tão difícil assim.

Muitas vezes não havia como dizer a que horas Saga chegaria, nem se ele voltaria e mesmo assim Shura persistia.

O espanhol persistia naquele amor porque ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar o sentimento forte e intenso que aquele homem honrado e sincero inspirava.

Shura sabia que Saga o amava com tanta intensidade que era quase como uma doença. Ele via nos olhos azuis como o céu o quanto de amor merecia. Sentia o amor fulgurante de Saga em cada sorriso, em cada beijo e em cada reencontro. Não havia preço nos abraços, na dedicação de Saga para que desse certo aquele relacionamento. O policial não media esforços para que ficassem juntos. Mandava mensagens, pedia desculpas, inventava motivos para celebrarem e, acima de tudo, amava sem limites.

A verdade é que o tempo ensinara a Shura que com todas as dificuldades, com todo o sofrimento, ele jamais amaria ninguém além de Saga.

Noites de hospital. Dias de agonia. Horas de espera. Sexo parado no meio. Abraços não dados, beijos interrompidos.

Pessoas para salvar, dias longe para uma investigação. Ferimentos, dores, medo, solidão.

Shura seguia sendo fiel, leal, amoroso, sorrindo, chorando e tentando ser a viga de suporte do homem mais incrível que já conhecera.

Seu marido, Saga.

É, o tempo ensinara a Shura que a única verdade era que o amor era exigente, mas que também lhe trazia felicidade.

A gargalhada de Saga era única. A força dos braços do loiro de quase dois metros de altura aquecia o corpo inteiro de Shura. Os beijos esfomeados de Saga quando faziam amor tornava qualquer espera em antecipação de alegria.

Era uma estrada longa e cheia de paradas, mas era uma estrada linda!

"Shura?"

A voz grave, o olhar cansado do homem de trinta e cinco anos bem vividos.

O homem de Shura.

"Está com fome? Fiz pargo com legumes grelhados e tem um ótimo vinho na geladeira." Shura respondeu tirando o óculos de leitura e indo abraçar seu imenso e lindo marido com ternura. "Dia difícil?"

"Seria difícil se eu não tivesse você me esperando..."

Saga abraçou o homem de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes como a esperança de um futuro melhor e foram, abraçados, comer o jantar belamente embalado em papel alumínio. Duas horas da manhã.

Saga evitara uma explosão numa escola e salvara quarenta crianças.

Saga era o herói de muitas famílias, mas era apenas o amor de Shura. Ou talvez fosse o mundo de Shura.

"Você está lindo com esse pijama verde." Saga murmurou enquanto comia com gosto a comida que o marido preparara horas antes.

"Verde é a cor da esperança. Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que você virá para casa inteiro e saudável." Shura sentiu a voz falhar. Era realmente difícil ser um policial, mas era pior amar um policial.

Saga sorriu, levantou-se e foi abraçar o marido.

"Passamos por muitas mudanças. Não somos mais dois jovenzinhos. Eu sei que não é muito simples, mas o importante é que ainda estamos juntos. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós sempre ficaremos bem enquanto acreditarmos em nosso amor. Não temos aquele relacionamento bonitinho que todo mundo alardeia por aí, temos o que nos é possível ter e eu realmente gosto do que temos, concorda?"

Shura apenas aquiesceu. Poderia ter escolhido alguém com um emprego mais simples, com uma vida mais comum. No entanto, quem mais poderia fazê-lo tão feliz? Não... Amava aquele loiro. Com tudo que tinha. Era a vida possível. Podia não ser a melhor vida, a vida sonhada e perfeita.

Mas era uma vida feliz.


End file.
